


To the End of Time and Beyond

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: Done today:The Doctor monopolises the Brigadier...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's back to the "busman's holidays".
> 
> BTW, pun intended. :)

"Doctor!" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart pounded on the TARDIS door. He was in no good humour. The alien battle fleet - capable of wiping out the Earth in one fell swoop, was on its way. It would be within striking distance in a matter of days - and the Doctor was nowhere in sight. He'd gone off in the TARDIS for a 'bit of peace and quiet' days before the current situation had started, leaving no forwarding address. UNIT had with great difficulty managed to deal with the single advance attack vessel, but the entire fleet needed a Time Lord's diplomatic skill.

The Brigadier had - with annoying and time-consuming difficulty, tracked the Doctor's TARDIS to the side of Ben Nevis - in Scotland! He was NOT amused! To say the least!

"Doctor! It's urgent! I need to speak to you! NOW!" Alistair pounded even more ferociously on the door. After some little while, it was opened by Bernice Summerfield - looking somewhat dazed - and a bit drunk.

"What IS it?" She asked, a bit irritably.

"I need to see the Doctor! NOW! We need his help or the planet will certainly be destroyed in a matter of days!" The Brigadier bounded impatiently into the TARDIS. "So where is he?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"What????"

"He's off somewhere in the TARDIS with K-9. Judging from the racket, they're playing Gallifreyan Monopoly."

"WHAT????" The Brigadier thundered. "The Earth is about to be destroyed and he's off playing BOARD GAMES with a-a-a ROBOT DOG???? Where is he?"

"I've no idea. I've searched everywhere for several days. Every time I think I've found him, it's not the right room. I think the TARDIS is changing rooms about again."

"Then I'll wait. It can't be THAT long. Monopoly only goes on for hours at most."

"Brigadier, we're talking Gallifreyan Monopoly. If they get done in a week, they'll win the award for the fastest game in Gallifreyan history. And, no, I don't know why the TARDIS is being so bloody-minded! Fancy a drink?"

"Tempting, but I'm on duty." The Brigadier waved the offer away. "So we search. With the two of us, we have a better chance of catching him."

"Possibly. Sure you don't want some fortification?" Benny held out the brandy bottle.

"Probably later." Alistair took off through the inner door. His blood pressure would be through the roof, after this little affair.

********

It was nighttime and they still had not located the Doctor. Several times, they heard suspicious noises, but no luck. The Brigadier had broken down and had accepted Benny's offer of brandy. Both had polished off a couple of bottles each. Benny asked Alistair if he'd care to spend the night and start again in the morning. He said that, no, he'd prefer to go to a hotel. Then he somehow managed to make his way down the mountain and to a relatively nearby B&B.

The next morning, he was back and he and Benny started again - with no success. This was to go on for several days. Time would soon run out, but not as soon as the Brig's temper - or Benny's, for that matter. But they had no choice, but to keep trying.

********

In the meantime, the Doctor and K-9 were engrossed in their game - oblivious to everything else. For whatever bizarre reasons of her own, the TARDIS had NOT sounded the Cloister Bell.

"K-9, you can NOT have HOUSES on a UTILITY!" The Doctor protested.

"Doctor Master, the rules state..." K-9 began, but the Doctor interrupted, "Hang the rules, we're doing HOUSE rules!"

"Doctor Master, rules cannot be changed mid-game."

"Yes they can!' The Doctor looked like losing - in a few more days, if things kept going the way they'd been going. Their arguing looked like going on indefinitely.

********

Back in the console room, Benny had finally thought of the Cloister Bell. She tried it. It DIDN'T sound. "Oh, great! That's just great!" They'd been trying for days and had long since decided on strangling the Doctor - assuming they would finally FIND him and AFTER he'd dealt with the alien attack. They now had one day left, before the attack was guaranteed and hope was lost.

Benny considered. "You know, we could try President Romana. She'd be able to handle it."

"ANYTHING!" The Brigadier sighed. "ANYTHING!"

Benny sent a call to Gallifrey - and was told that the President was on a diplomatic mission off planet - rare for a Time Lord - but not absolutely unheard of. Then Benny suggested they could try to contact the Master.

The Brigadier exploded, "NO BLOODY WAY!" and polished off his second bottle of brandy that day in one gulp.

"Then, I guess, we're well and truly screwed, Brigadier!"

The Brigadier's reply was unprintable.

FIN


End file.
